


La maldición de Erdia

by BellaScullw



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drama, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Manga Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25875460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaScullw/pseuds/BellaScullw
Summary: El poder titán era un recuerdo del pecado que cargarían eternamente, nunca olvidarían a los que estuvieron antes y ese sería su castigo. En otros dos mil años quizá seguirían amando y odiando sin sentir ningún alivio.
Relationships: Porco Galliard/Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	La maldición de Erdia

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: applied
> 
> ADVERTENCIAS: SPOILERS DEL MANGA (1-95).  
> Realicé este fic cuando apenas estaba empezando el arco de Marley así que muchas cosas escritas aquí se contradicen un poco a los eventos actuales del manga.

La habitación era luz, pura luz, había sido construida con piedras que emitían esa fuente de energía, convirtiéndola en un lugar precioso, lleno de paz, tranquilidad y sosiego. Ymir pensó vagamente, al borde de la inconsciencia, que ese candor debía estar ayudando al sedante que le habían inyectado antes de trasladarla allí a adormilarla. Se sentía cada vez más pesada, más floja y débil, su respiración era lenta y casi dolorosa, su visión se tornaba más oscura, y apenas divisaba a través de sus ojos entrecerrados el centelleo de su piel bajo la luz emitida. Unas cadenas la aprisionaban con fuerza, no la dejaban realizar movimiento alguno; era una precaución estúpida por supuesto. Ymir no tenía fuerzas para luchar, apenas podía mantenerse despierta

Escuchó unos pasos (o quizá solo el eco). Porco Galliard entró a la estancia hasta quedar bajo ella, contemplándola en el altar con inexpresividad.

Ni siquiera pudo esbozar una sonrisa prepotente o burlona para él, todas sus energías se concentraban en una sola cosa, toda la vida que le quedaba iba para una persona…

" _Ymir… mi nombre"._ Christa sonreía dulcemente en sus recuerdos. _"… es Historia"._

Jadeó un poco, un intento patético de una risa burlona. La muerte no podía ser más fuerte que el recuerdo de Historia.

" _Ymir"._

Ese era el único sonido que merecía la pena. Esa voz, _su_ voz… habría deseado escuchar esa voz pronunciar su nombre una y otra vez durante el resto de su vida.

"Ymir".

Galliard cerró los ojos un segundo, tomando un respiro. Ymir comprendió que era el final.

" _Historia"._

Lo vio inclinarse, recoger un maletín y sacar una jeringa llena de un líquido claro.

"Historia, Historia, Historia…", pensó una y otra vez en ella. Pronunció su nombre en su mente intentando hacer justicia a todo lo que significó en su segunda vida, intentando pedirle perdón por ser incapaz de regresar con ella.

—His… —Su cuerpo apenas respondía pero quería decirlo, necesitaba decirlo.

Galliard empujó el émbolo inyectándose el líquido que lo transformaría en una bestia sin raciocinio.

—…toria. —" _No lo olvides, no importa cómo, vive con la cabeza bien el alto. Vive sin lamentaciones"._

Su último susurro, la última palabra pronunciada por su boca acompañó los salvajes gritos mientras Porco Galliard moría y renacía como un titán. Sonrió cuando la criatura se alzó, cuando la sostuvo con fuerza, rugiendo, sonrió incluso cuando sus huesos fueron aplastados y sangre escurrió de su boca. La sonrisa se mantuvo porque Historia refulgía luz, dulzura y una aplastante determinación en sus recuerdos.

Todo fue rápido, apenas unos segundos. Fue dolor, amor, sonrisas, sangre y carne… y luego nada.

Absolutamente nada

Cientificos y militares acudieron cuando la criatura cayó, evaporándose, y Porco Galliard resurgió de la piel del titán, débil y jadeante.

—No te preocupes, descansa. La transferencia ha sido un éxito. —Algunas manos lo sostuvieron mientras hablaban, un susurro continuo que lo molestaba, que en ese instante de dolor y vulnerabilidad lo distraían de algo… de una cosa importante que había olvidado. Galliard no quería cerrar los ojos de nuevo hasta recordarlo.

Por un breve segundo tuvo la esperanza que fuese algo relacionado con Marcel.

" _Ymir…"_

Galliard gimió. Una voz resonó dentro y fuera de su cabeza.

Lejos, los restos de quien fue Ymir se esparcían en un charco sangriento y repulsivo.

" _Mi nombre…"._

Cada centímetro dolía, cada respiración era fuego, y él solo se quejaba. Quería que todos callaran, quería dormir… y recordar.

"… _es Historia"._

—¿Galliard? ¿Me escuchas? —Alguien lo zarandeó, dejó de quejarse. Todo daba vueltas—. ¿Qué pasa? No luches contra el dolor, tienes que descansar.

" _Solo no olvides una cosa. Esa persona importante… sus recuerdos me pertenecen a mí, a Ymir. No los mancilles con tu estúpida soberbia, no pienses en ella, no la recuerdas, no la conozcas. "¡Ella me pertenece!"._

Una imagen nadó en sus recuerdos, la imagen nítida y esplendorosa de una mujer.

—Historia —susurró, antes de caer.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Allí estaba, finalmente había encontrado a la persona que se parecía a ella. Esa chica que huía de su pasado tormentoso._

_Era bajita, muy bajita, rubia y de ojos azules. Bien podían ponerle un vestido y sería una muñeca de aparador._

_Sintió que se le escapaba una sonrisa irónica. Esperaba algo más… impresionante, pero tampoco le desagradó lo que vio. Aunque la chica parecía pérdida y dudosa, había algo en sus ojos que contrastaba fuertemente con la sonrisa amable que esbozaba. Su mirada era turbia y lisa como el cristal, bonita pero apática._

_Una palabra bailoteó en la punta de su lengua para describirla: lamentable._

—Ey, despierta.

Abrió los ojos bruscamente, topándose de lleno con el rostro de Pieck a unos centímetros de él.

—¿Qué carajo…? —Casi gritó, espantado, levantándose.

—Estabas gimiendo —dijo ella, ladeando la cabeza con gesto distante—. Creí que era mejor despertarte antes de…

—Cállate —gruñó, llevando una mano a su cabeza palpitante. No tenía ánimo para escuchar sus comentarios de doble sentido.

Pieck sonrió.

—¿Dónde…? —Miró a todos lados, notando que se encontraban en un cuarto amplio y desconocido. Pieck retrocedió y se sentó en una de las sillas acomodadas contra la pared cercana a la puerta.

—Estamos en los cuartos del cuartel —informó su amiga con simpleza—. Han pasado cinco horas.

No necesitó decir más. Poco a poco empezaron a llegar los recuerdos: el anuncio, la última visita, las paredes relucientes y esa mujer encadenada en el altar. El resto era nebuloso y confuso, no recordaba nada más después de eso, nada aparte del intenso dolor y el calor.

—Cinco horas —repitió, bajando la mirada para observar sus manos. Abrió y cerró los puños, el poder Marcel ahora era suyo. La confusión empezó a disiparse, comprendió porque estaba allí y no en un campo de entrenamiento o en una reunión, comprendió porque se sentía tan extraño. El poder que le fue arrebatado a Marcel ahora estaba en sus manos, podía esgrimir esa arma por los dos, podía llevar gloria y honor a sus padres y a su patria.

Pensó que debía sentirse feliz, extasiado, triunfante quizá, pero una sensación vacía y punzante era todo lo que había en su interior. ¿Era por Marcel? Sí, debía ser eso, a pesar de que ahora vivía en él, nada quitaba que su hermano estaba muerto.

—¿Estabas recordando algo interesante? —Pieck interrumpió sus pensamientos con una sonrisa insinuante—. Parecía bastante…

—Cierra el pico —espetó, irritado. No recordaba lo que había soñado… o recordado.

" _Ymir"._

Se sobresaltó y miró a Pieck, aturdido. Ella no estaba hablando y no había nada más en la habitación. ¿Qué…?

" _Mi nombre…"._

Entonces lo recordó, ese instante en el que salió del titán, ese instante de dolor y vulnerabilidad donde él había sido Ymir e Ymir había sido él, donde la finísima línea de la memoria y vida de los usuarios se unían y perdía.

"… _es Historia"._

La imagen regresó, el intenso recuerdo de esa mujer llamada Historia, y lo único que pudo hacer fue apretar los labios ante la sensación que causó en él.

—Es lo normal. Nos preparan para esto pero la realidad es distinta a la teoría —comentó vagamente Pieck al ver su reacción—. Los recuerdos son fuertes, muy fuertes, a veces se desdibujan con nuestra propia memoria. Debes tener cuidado.

—¿Cuidado? —preguntó, haciendo una mueca. Se quitó las sábanas y bajó de la cama, la voz seguía resonando en su cabeza.

" _Mi nombre…"._

Podía recordar las memorias del usuario pasado, usar esa información a su favor y mejorar su poder. Podía recordar a Marcel quizá, pero lo único que le importaba a esa mujer llamada Ymir era la persona que veía en sus recuerdos.

"… _es Historia"._

—Esa mujer no era uno de los nuestros —Los ojos de Pieck eran rapaces. Galliard se mantuvo imperturbable—, tampoco era uno de ellos. Pero Reiner dijo que la persona más importante para ella era uno de los miembros de la familia del rey traidor.

" _No tengo derecho a decirte como debes vivir, así que tómalo solo como una petición. Vive con la cabeza bien en alto"._

Frunció el ceño y caminó hasta la ventana, la abrió y observó la ciudad. Algo se agitó en su cuerpo al ver los edificios, un miedo atroz que siguió a una sensación de infelicidad que lo hizo cerrar los ojos con fuerza.

Una turba gritó en su mente, gritos inconexos que apenas entendió. Sintió la piel en carne viva, algo resbaló por su rostro lentamente, un líquido denso y ferroso que lo asqueó. Pasó los dedos por su piel intentando quitar la sangre pero no encontró nada. Pieck lo observaba impasible.

—Solo es el comienzo —dijo, notando la frustración que lo inundaba—. Por eso debes tomarlo con cuidado, sus recuerdos pueden llegar a ser peligrosos.

—Probablemente —reconoció finalmente en voz baja.

" _Ymir"._

Bufó, agitando la cabeza para despejar esa memoria.

" _¡Tú y yo somos diferentes! ¡Cuando se me dio una segunda oportunidad juré que viviría por mí misma!"_

Solo tenía que ser paciente, no era ni sería el único con el poder titán, aprendería a convivir y a controlar ese torrente de recuerdos inservibles.

" _Christa… yo solía ser así también. Pensé que podría haber sido mejor que jamás hubiese nacido. Fui odiada por el simple hecho de existir, y morí por la felicidad de muchas buenas personas"._

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose fue distante, la nueva memoria acudió abruptamente, apartándolo de la realidad. Fue tan fuerte, tan real, que se sintió como si todo estuviese transcurriendo en ese momento. La sensación de vértigo, el aire y la sangre impactando con fuerza su rostro, acompañando el grito de Historia junto al rugido de los titanes bajo ella… o bajo él… porque era Ymir y Galliard también, y Marcel, y todos los que habían estado antes y todos los que estarían después.

—¿Estás lúcido?

—Sí —contestó por inercia sin girar, apretando los dientes, sin dejar de sentir que seguía detrás de los muros convertido en un titán, rugiendo, peleando, destrozando otros titanes con el único objetivo de proteger a esa persona que era más importante que él…

No, no que él. Esas memorias no eran suyas.

—Las primeras semanas son las más tensas, luego pasará.

Giró para encontrar a Zeke sonriéndole comprensivamente. Entre todos los usuarios, Zeke era el veterano y oficialmente desde ese día Galliard era el más joven.

—No te preocupes demasiado.

—Sí —miró de reojo a Pieck, se había enroscado perezosamente en su silla. Debía enfocarse, ahora era el titán mandíbula y tenía que absorber todos los conocimientos que podía antes de que Zeke, Pieck y el resto murieran y entregaran su poder a los siguientes en línea. Cuando llegara ese día él se convertiría en el veterano y quizá en el siguiente líder de los titanes cambiantes.

Zeke caminó hacia él, palmeándole el hombro amistosamente.

—No eres ella, no eres nadie más que tú. Y eres un guerrero al servicio de Marley, ¿cierto? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Por supuesto que sí —respondió al instante con orgullo. Esperó por ese día durante una década, probar que era un guerrero digno del poder titán, que estaba dispuesto a pelear y morir por su patria lavando los pecados de sus antepasados.

Zeke asintió y giró a Pieck para comunicarle algo que no escuchó.

" _Sé que suena un poco fantasioso, pero mientras esté contigo no importa el mundo al que nos enfrentemos. ¡Nunca volveré a estar asustada de nuevo!"._

Se estremeció involuntariamente, por suerte fue un débil espasmo que solo Pieck notó.

—Seguiremos el protocolo, te harán algunas preguntas y tendrás algunos días libres. Luego iremos al frente —explicó Zeke, presentándole atención de nuevo. Se ajustó los lentes con aire distante y solemne—. Tienes que tener la cabeza despejada antes de tu primera transformación así que valora el descanso que tendrás. La guerra estalló y lo más probable es que no vuelvas a tener tiempo para relajarte por un largo período.

Asintió.

El resto de países se había envalentonado estúpidamente después del fracaso en Paradis y habían declarado la guerra. Tenía que estar en el frente para destrozarlos y recordarles que debían temer a Marley y mantener la paz.

—Pieck, te conseguí unos días libres. Quédate al lado de Galliard —ordenó Zeke, palmeándole la cabeza con aire paternal.

—Sí, Zeke-san.

El hombre hizo un gesto de despedida y salió cerrando la puerta sin producir el menor ruido. Pieck volvió su atención a él.

—¿Qué? —exigió cuando ella no apartó la mirada.

—¿Qué piensas de ellos? —preguntó, enredando sus dedos de forma distraída en su cabello.

—¿Qué? —repitió, desconcertado. Se esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso—. ¿Qué estás preguntando, Pieck?

—De todos los que fueron enviados a Paradis, Reiner es el único sobreviviente, y lo has notado ¿no? Ha cambiado.

Por supuesto que lo había notado, solo un ciego no lo habría hecho. Era una de las dos principales razones por las cuales había sido enviado a los frentes en ese año: probar su lealtad o morir como último recurso para Marley.

—Es solo un débil de mente —murmuró rencorosamente. No olvidaría que Reiner le quitó el derecho a poseer el titán acorazado, además había dejado morir a Marcel de forma miserable.

—Eso lo dices por tu hermano. —Pieck arrastró las palabras—. Ahora eres el único que puede responder las preguntas que nos hicimos por un siglo…

_Hace más de 1820 años Ymir Fritz hizo un trato con el demonio de esta tierra para obtener el poder titán. A la muerte de Ymir, su alma de fragmentó en nueve titanes y de esa forma se creó el imperio erdiano. Ellos llevaron destrucción, muerte y miseria… eran demonios sedientos de sangre y carne, demonios que instauraron una época de terror durante siglos. Pero Marley peleó y arrebató siete poderes titán y revertió la situación, derrocando el vicioso y terrible imperio. El rey Fritz huyó a la isla Paradis y construyó tres muros para protegerse, para él y los erdianos que pudieron mantener su paso, prometiendo que desataría un horror tan grande que todo el mundo sería sangre si iban contra él._

Era una duda estúpida nacida de la inocencia infantil que se disipaba conforme el tiempo pasaba. No podían formular algo así en voz alta porque era traición.

" _Yo… tengo que dar lo mejor… ¡daré lo mejor de mí para hacer de sus muertes las más terribles como sea posible!"._

El recuerdo llegó sin que lo buscara o lo deseara, activándose ante la pregunta de Pieck. Vio a un joven de su edad con los brazos amputados pero llenos de vapor, un titán cambiante… desde los ojos de Ymir contempló su ira, la locura que lo embargaba ante lo que estaba seguro era una traición.

" _¡Se los conté ese día! ¡Les dije que mi madre había sido comida por un titán ¿cierto?! Un pedazo de la puerta que pateaste aterrizó sobre mi casa y mi madre quedó atrapada. ¡POR TU CULPA! ¿Qué sentiste, Bertolt? ¡¿Qué sentiste cuando te lo dije?!"._

" _Sentí… lástima por ti"._

_La expresión de shock e incredulidad de Eren fue casi palpable. Ymir se mantuvo en silencio, pensativa e inquieta._

" _Ya veo", murmuró él lentamente, como si aún le costara asimilar lo que había oído. "Ustedes… no son soldados ni guerreros… ustedes… ustedes son asesinos. Mataron a muchas personas inocentes, no son más que asesinos. ¡Solo son eso!", vociferó con salvajismo._

" _¡Si, ya lo sabemos! ¡No necesito que me lo digas!", explotó Reiner, un atisbo de desesperación entre la exasperación y la rabia._

" _¡Entonces basta de actuar como humanos! ¡Ustedes ya no son humanos! ¡Convirtieron este mundo en un infierno!", gritó con ira bestial, poniendo en su voz todo su odio y el odio de toda la humanidad"._

Cortó bruscamente el torrente de recuerdos, no era eso lo que debía importarle. No quería ver nada de aquello que había convertido a Reiner en una persona patética, si el obsesivo lameculos de la gloria de Erdia y Marley se había perdido a sí mismo no era su problema. Alejó el sentimiento de empatía, frustración, resignación y quizá compasión de Ymir, él no era ella, no iba a permitir que su existencia arruinara su identidad.

Pieck ladeó la cabeza, interrogante.

—No importa que pienso sobre ellos —contestó él secamente—. Lo único importante es exterminarlos para que Marley tenga paz.

—Lo que significa que no hay culpables ni inocentes —interpretó Pieck correctamente, tornándose pensativa ante el rostro impasible de Galliard. Pieck podía parecer descuidada y distante pero era la más inteligente y aguda de todos (solo por detrás de Zeke). La mayor parte de los erdianos de los guetos lanzaba maldiciones contra los que estaban tras los muros, Pieck no, estaba entre los que mantenían una neutralidad especial sobre el tema. Para ella importaba la verdad racional, no existía bien ni mal, solo distintos bandos.

Pieck recordó a ese joven, Eren Jaeger, revelado entre los informes del juicio sobre el ataque a Paradis como el medio-hermano menor de Zeke. Tras la primera muralla él había esgrimido una cuchilla contra el cuello de Bertolt hasta hacerlo sangrar, pero su acción fue el menor de los males, había sido su mirada lo que había quedado grabada a fuego en su mente. Pieck había caminado por muchos campos de batalla contemplando la brutalidad que esparcían los seres humanos, pero nunca había visto a nadie mirar de _esa_ forma tan _intensa_ , con tanta desesperación, locura y odio… una mirada más abrasante que el rencor que el mundo les profesaba.

Era gracioso de una forma trágica, muy gracioso… no había pueblo que odiara a Erdia más que Erdia misma.

—¿Tanto te importa?

Se encogió de hombros, su largo cabello descuidando cayendo sobre su rostro, otorgándole un aspecto pavoroso.

—No en realidad, es simple curiosidad. Tal como dices, no importa. Los casi dos mil años de dolor y odio no se van a desvanecer por un poco de piedad o compasión. Solo puede existir un final —La joven sonrió, en la guerra solo se hablaba con sangre—, y es masacrarlos. Y créeme, Pokko, estaré feliz de rebanar sus lindas gargantas si eso concluye todo.

Galliard apretó la mandíbula, tenso.

—Sí… —Otro recuerdo lo asaltó.

_Estaba acariciando a Christa convertido en un titán, mirándola e intentando absorber la belleza de su figura entre el atardecer y la sangre. Todo había acabado. No podía dejar morir a Reiner ni a Bertolt, debía ir con ellos, salvarlos e intentar escapar a Marley para regresar el poder que había arrebatado. Por el bien de Christa las cosas debían regresar a su sitio, incluso si eso significaba su muerte. Pensó en Eren y lo que hizo, ese sentimiento de gravedad y terror que experimentó y la forma en la que los titanes respondieron a su bramido de guerra. Ahora lo entendía, ahora podía ir en paz sin obligar a Christa a vivir en Marley y a experimentar el desprecio de ellos. Aun había futuro dentro de los muros, existía una oportunidad de que todo acabara bien, y Christa viviría en un lugar donde no tendría que odiarse ni soportar el odio del mundo._

" _Perdóname. Quisiera estar contigo pero moriré de igual forma, y si lo hago deseo regresar este poder, la oportunidad de la segunda vida que tuve, a aquellos a quienes se los arrebaté"._

—Pokko…

—No me llames Pokko —musitó, contrariado ante lo que estaba viendo.

—Pokko —repitió ella con una sonrisa perezosa—. ¿Quién es Historia?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Fue bastante rápido. Primero estaba cuidando las reservas, al segundo siguiente la había tomado por los hombros besándola sin ningún preámbulo. Sonrió contra su boca al ver su sorpresa._

" _¡Ymir!", protestó Christa, apartándose con las mejillas rojas. "¿Qué…? ¿Por qué tú…?"._

" _¿Qué fue eso? Un beso", explicó con una sonrisa impertinente. "¿Por qué? Me gustas y ya. ¿Por qué más te besaría?"._

" _Pero… pero…". Su sonrojo la hizo ver más adorable, incrementando su deseo de besarla una vez más para avergonzarla y verla balbucear._

" _No te preocupes, me haré responsable". Pasó un brazo por sus hombros y le lamió la mejilla. "Me casaré contigo cuando este infierno acabe"._

" _¡No es eso a lo que me refería!", reclamó Christa sin apartarse, sonrojada pero también tensa. "Dijiste… sobre nuestros secretos…"._

" _Oh", recordó ese día en la nieve cuando le gritó lo diferentes que eran a pesar la similitud. No olvidaría jamás su rostro expectante y casi pletórico al comprender que se enlistó con el único objetivo de encontrarla. Desde entonces había una promesa muda entre ambas, una promesa que quizá rompería la poca normalidad que gozaban, después de todo ella tenía las respuestas que los erdianos detrás de los muros buscaban, y Christa pertenecía a la casta que condujo a Erdia a un infierno tras los muros y fuera de estos._

_El rey n° 145 traicionó a Erdia, se ocultó junto a una parte de ellos detrás de grandes murallas y abandonó al resto…_

" _¿Estás lista?", preguntó en voz baja, su rostro sombrío._

_Christa no contestó, se congeló en sus brazos, e Ymir la sintió temblar imperceptiblemente. El NO era muy obvio. Ella suspiró y se relajó, aun podían gozar de algún tiempo de feliz ignorancia, solo unos años como mucho porque estaba segura que había otros intrusos. No entendía exactamente que estaban planeando (no los recordaba tampoco) pero no tenía intención de intervenir, desde que despertó luego de esa pesadilla de sesenta años se juró vivir solo por ella, por ella y nadie más…_

_O al menos por nadie más aparte de Christa. Tenía que aprovechar bien el tiempo que restaba antes de que la maldición de Ymir la matara._

" _Cuando estés preparada, hablaremos", sonrió ladinamente, soltándola. "Hasta entonces podemos pecar un poco, no hay nada malo ya que al final nos casaremos"._

" _¡Ymir!". El quejido de Christa fue silenciado por otro beso, uno más largo y húmedo. Se aseguró de sostenerla para que no huyera aunque fue innecesario, Christa correspondió tímidamente apoyando sus dedos temblorosos en su rostro. Sonrió victoriosa y lamió sus labios suaves y rosados… acción que la hizo gemir bajito, y tuvo el deseo de arrancarle el resto de la ropa y bajar y bajar hasta que…_

Se levantó tan rápido que casi cayó de la cama, lleno de sudor y… excitación al punto que quiso gritar y romper algo. Apartó con violencia las sábanas enredadas en su cuerpo maldiciendo internamente a Ymir y su gusto retorcido. Hasta la fecha no había perdido la cabeza por ninguna mujer, nunca experimentó un deseo cegador ni estúpido que le hiciera perder la sangre fría tan necesaria como guerrero… nunca… ¿Por qué entonces ahora le estaba sucediendo eso?

Había logrado controlar las memorias después de unas semanas, había empezado a entender solo por las sensaciones y los recuerdos que él quería ver voluntariamente a esa mujer y la vida miserable que vivió. La entendía, y se sentía frustrado y resignado a todo, incluso a la importancia de Historia… pero entender no significaba hacer suyo sus deseos. No significaba ese traicionero anhelo que experimentaba las noches en que memorias como esa acudían sin su consentimiento.

—Historia… —murmuró entre dientes, alzando una mano y casi sintiendo que estaba allí con él, sonriente y sonrojada, feliz e ignorante a la tragedia de sus vidas.

¿Por qué Ymir tenía que sentir eso? ¿Por qué él tenía que sentir _eso_?

Bajó su mano cerrando los ojos, abrumado, aunque solo la veía con más nitidez, sentía el viento detrás de los muros, y los labios de ella en los suyos. La sentía con tanta fuerza que era como si él la hubiese besado y deseado.

—Podrías conservarla si quieres.

Giró la cabeza incrédulo y sorprendido ante la voz de Pieck. Estaba de pie junto a la puerta entreabierta.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó, intentando no hacer ningún escándalo.

—Paseaba. —La respuesta fue neutral. Pieck pasó sin ser invitada y cerró la puerta—. Estás empezando a ser descuidado si no me notaste.

—No necesito que me digas eso —masculló.

Ella se encogió de hombros y acudió con pasos largos y gatunos hasta acostarse a los pies de su cama.

—No pensarás dormir aquí ¿no?

—¿No quieres preguntarme nada? —Pieck alzó las cejas, desenfadada.

Tuvo que pasar un largo momento mientras se calmaba antes de que pudiera tomar a bien su invitación. Cuando inspiró tuvo la ilusión de estar respirando el olor a tierra, flores y metal que Christa (Historia) emitía de forma natural.

—¿Te pasó algo así?

—Uhm… —Pieck meditó un momento—. Sí… con la mantequilla… la odiaba, ahora me vuelve loca.

Le dirigió una mirada de furia.

—Te creerás muy graciosa.

—Eres fácil de enfadar. —Pieck no varió su rostro adormilado y sereno—. Pero lo que dije es cierto, podrías conservarla. Ella es valiosa, ¿cierto? La coordenada e Historia… ¿Por qué no obtenerlas a ambas? Si esa mujer te hace feliz…

—No soy yo —reclamó automáticamente.

—Ahora si eres tú —contradijo Pieck despreocupada—. La oportunidad de separarte de esa mujer ya pasó, Pokko. No puedes evitarlo.

—Te dije que no me llamaras así.

—A todos nos pasa, solo que con cosas menos complicadas. La mantequilla por ejemplo.

—¡Pieck!

No era una completa burla. Pieck había variado su dieta de una forma extraña tras devorar al anterior portador del titán carreta, comprendía la frustración de Pokko en cierta medida.

—Deja de luchar, te vuelve patético —lanzó sin sutilezas—. Fuimos preparados para obtener los poderes titán y siempre absorberemos algún deseo de los que estuvieron antes que nosotros, Pokko. Si te portas bien, te dejarán convertirla en tu mujer.

Galliard rechinó los dientes, observándola con puro e infantil resentimiento. Pieck lograba desesperarlo con esa cualidad suya de hacerlo sentir como un idiota, quería estrangularla pero también, muy a su pesar, confirmar si lo que decía era cierto. Se odió por eso.

—Ya estás en edad de tener familia. —Pieck sonrió al ver su obstinación—. Aprovéchalo, Pokko. En trece años estarás muerto, si obtienes a la mujer que quieres estarás ganando más que todos nosotros.

Él no contestó, se limitó a mirar a la nada con los puños apretados de rabia. ¿Por qué a Ymir no le gustaron los chicos? O para variar ¿Por qué a él no le gustaban los chicos? De no tener los mismos gustos no estaría pasando esa pesadilla, deseando a una mujer que nunca había visto en su vida, alguien a quien debía rechazar y repudiar por la sangre que tenía.

—No —murmuró—, definitivamente no.

—Eres tan tonto…

—Cállate, Pieck. Diría que no entiendes pero…

—Lo entiendo mejor que nadie. —Ella se vio un poco pagada de sí misma—. Tenemos algunos años antes de atacar Paradis, tiempo suficiente para que se te ocurra algo que haga que ella se enamore locamente de ti.

—No, no importa lo que pase, no importa si realmente la deseo o no —reclamó—. Si me dejo llevar, si lo acepto… —Recordó lo visto en las memorias de Ymir, y la gama de emociones contradictorias que latían: ira, esperanza, dolor, tristeza, desesperación, odio y amor—… no habrá vuelta atrás.

Se convertiría en un traidor, sería el tonto que Pieck pronosticaba. Si se dejaba llevar querría quedarse con Historia y el deseo que aún era más de Ymir que suyo, se convertiría en su deseo real. Él y solo él, Porco Galliard, se pondría de lado de la raza que los había traicionado, por Ymir, por Historia, y por todas esas personas que había visto morir de forma horrible y desesperante tras los muros.

Ymir deseaba estar con Historia pero él tenía una misión que cumplir. Una misión más importante que la necesidad y pasión irrefrenable que sentía por una mujer que jamás había visto, más importante incluso que la muerte de esos demonios ignorantes de sus pecados. De eso dependía el honor y la supervivencia de las personas que eran importantes para él.

Pieck se levantó de la cama con lentitud, impasible y distante.

—Te darás cuenta pronto, Pokko —dijo con suavidad fatídica—, que no hay otra alternativa. No puedes escapar, es la maldición de Ymir, la maldición de Erdia. El poder titán es un recuerdo del pecado que cargaremos eternamente… nunca vamos a olvidar a los que estuvieron antes que nosotros —Pareció estar recordando algo, y Galliard se preguntó si había algo más que debía aprender sobre el poder—… y es cruel y hermoso…

—Pieck ¿De qué demonios…?

—Los recuerdos siguen, Pokko, y seguirán quizá por otros dos mil años. —Abrió la puerta y se fue sin añadir nada más, abandonándolo con un montón de preguntas y dudas.

Cuando quiso dormir de nuevo lo único que obtuvo fue a Historia invadiendo su mente.

" _Ymir… mi nombre…"._ Ese recuerdo, ese momento tan indescriptible era el más poderoso de todos. No podía huir, no podía evitar regresar al castillo Ughart y verla reclamar el nombre que le pertenecía por derecho. _"… es Historia"._

" _Ymir…"_

" _Ymir…"_

" _Ymir…"_

" _Galliard"_. En algún momento el llamado cambió, dejó de escuchar el nombre de Ymir y empezó a escuchar el suyo a través de la voz de Historia. Supo que había perdido esa guerra que libraba y se odió profundamente por ello.

Mucho después, en la guerra, Galliard comprendería con exactitud lo que quería decir Pieck. Ese pecado eterno, ese olvido imposible, y lo cruel y hermoso que era tener las memorias de dos mil años de odio, amor y traición. Y sí, quizá otros dos mil años más tarde los recuerdos seguirían y otro vería lo que él y otros vieron, y recordaría, y amaría y odiaría por él y el resto.

Era el pecado de Erdia, el pecado de Ymir Fritz, incluso después de muerto seguiría vivo en otras personas, nunca moriría pero tampoco estaría vivo, e influenciaría al siguiente en línea a amar y odiar a las personas que él amara y odiara.

Esa fue la razón por la cual Ymir había regresado a Marley, por las memorias de Marcel. Era la razón por la que él deseaba a Historia Reiss, por Ymir, y así seguiría siendo por siempre y para siempre.

Nunca podría arrancarse de la piel a Historia Reiss.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Sigo acostumbrándome a AO3 pero me está gustando. El sistema de kudos es extraño para mí, estaba acostumbrada al sistema de comentarios de fanfiction, sin embargo de algún modo me siento menos ansiosa que en la otra plataforma, así que muchas gracias. Como vi que algunos de mis trabajos están siendo aceptados terminaré de subir en estos días el resto de fics que escribí de SNK.  
> Besos, Bella.


End file.
